The invention relates to concrete shell type housing units and more particularly to the equipment, apparatus and method for producing such a unit comprising a pair of spaced apart side walls and a conjoined gable roof.
Various apparatus for producing modular concrete shell type housing have been designed and used in the construction industry for a very long period of time. Modular building units are built with apparatus that can be continually reused to produce concrete shells for such housing units. But such apparatus takes a variety of forms and a considerable amount of labor, a fair part of which must be relatively skilled. Unless the forms for modular concrete shells are designed for a minimum of skilled labor, there is usually little if any saving over the cost of concrete shell housing construction by conventional means and procedures.
Many forms used for constructing modular concrete shell units are collapsible and designed for assembly and disassembly within the housing unit. Considerable time for erection and disassembly of such forms is incurred for many of these prior art systems; such time and the skilled or relatively skilled labor required significantly increase the cost of these housing units.